Wither To Dust
by Stlycir
Summary: Having a normal exhausting day and being dragged into a game is not how she imagined starting the weekend.


So this is my first ever story and I'm really excited about it, I apologize if it's uninteresting at first but hopefully it'll pick up some!

Also, there are spoilers so you are warned!

* * *

Geez, could I be anymore tired? School always drains me but soccer practice is beginning to become a pain. Being a goalie sucks so much sometimes that it's not even funny. I hate the running, hate hate hate. It's not like I'M running around on the field, so shouldn't I get a break?!

I straggled out of my car, opening up the backseat to grab my backpack and gear before wandering up to the house door and unlocking it and dropping my things on the landing. "I hate school!" I yelled loudly in the house and waited a few seconds in hopes of a response. "Oh."

There's a little note on the secretary thing we have that has a quick note.

'_Olivia, we went to soccer practice for Syd and Zane be back soon. Love you, Mom.'_

Sydney and Zane, my _adorable_ little sister and brother, had their first soccer practice today, how could I ever forget?

"At least the house is mine," I grumbled, snatching up my bag and going up the stairs to collapse on the couch. I do not want to do my homework... As I lay with my legs propped up on the edge of the couch do my eyes settle on the play station 2 that's laying right in front of the television. Well, I have some time to spare... It's also the weekend, and hell, Zane's not even here to bother me with questions while I play a game!

With a dramatic amount of effort I heave myself up, drop to the floor, and then crawl. Stupid running. I throw off my shoes and take off my shin guards so I might be able to get comfy as I start up the play station. Let's see... I think Tales of the Abyss was in here last time I played? Unless Syd or Zane put in rock band or something. As the game starts up, it's obvious it's my favorite game of all time that I've never once beaten! "Yay!"

"Alright... Time to loaddd." I mumble going to the load screen and see that the memory card has either been wiped out or switched. Either way, I'm never getting back the data. "Nooo... I worked so hard!" Well. Sort of. I played it for about three days straight and then got stuck on a boss and never played it for about a year? Whoops! "Freakin' great." Now to go back to the start menu and click new...

_ND2000. In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called, 'The Light of the Sacred Flame'. And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperities._

My head hurts, but, I reallyyyy reallyyy want to start a new game so I can beat it.

_ND2002. 'The One Who Would Seize Glory' shall destroy the island of pan, which he was born, A land by the name of Hod.._.

Whys the screen all blurry? Maybe I'm really tired or something because I sure don't think I'm holding the controller anymore... Are my eyes closed or something? It got really dark and... it's kind of cold. Is the air on or something? Maybe I stood up and I'm falling over and it's the air flying past me and that's why I'm cold. How come I can still sort of barely hear the Yulia-woman's voice though? I can't understand what she's saying, but, she definitely there.

It's sure taking a long time to hit the floor though...

It's like everything's on mute and I'm completely numb to the world because I can't hear, see, or feel right now and it's really kind of scary... Oooh wait, I got feeling... OUCH. What just scratched me?!

'_CRASH!_'

What did I land on!? What's got my side?!?

I opened my eyes and jerked upright to find myself caught within the branches of a tree and a large cut on my shirt. When did I get in a tree? My arm really hurts, I snagged several branches and I have a lot of leaves in my hair and I look like a complete wreck. I think step number one would be to get down though...

It hurts so bad to move, my back hurts from slamming through the top of a TREE. I mean, come on, how do I fall right into the top of a tree?! How does that happen?

It takes a couple of seconds for me to steady my feet and glance around. There's a huge freaking wall right in front of me – really white, really pretty. Looks really expensive. Ooooohkay. I don't know where the hell I am but -

"What are you doing in those clothes?!"

I whirled around, my jaw dropping as I'm staring at a woman in some sort of... weird dress-maid outfit. "I- I don't-"

"Good Rem. I can't believe it, you were playing around weren't you?" the woman was maybe in her late twenties, I think, she was about my height which I'm like 5'6 and she had dirty-blond hair. She kept moving towards me and grabbed my arm. "General Dorian Grants is going to be present and we're trying to look our best, didn't anyone inform you? Let's get you something... nicer than those rags."

The look I got from her wasn't pleasant, but, I just got out of soccer practice! Who the freak was General Dori- wait. Van? Like, Vandes... I can't remember his entire name, but, he's in Tales of the Abyss. So... I'm in the game?

I didn't have much time to ask questions, the lady yanked me through the corridors of the Fabre manor (so I assume it is, but how can I be here?!) and shoved me into a room decorated with several cute outfits. Not that they were real clothes for what I'd wear, they were all dresses or just short-long shirts.

She yanked on of the paler violet colored long shirts and gave me a bow to put in my hair. "Get changed and then go to the entrance hall so that someone can give you a job. Don't get distracted OR dirty." Her voice was venomous. Scaryyy. With that, she walked out the door and slammed it as she exited.

"Okay... Okay," I splutter glancing at the outfit I'm supposed to have on. This is a... dream? Right! It's gotta be! I mean, I was super tired and honestly, getting into games don't happen! But, when I look around at the room I'm in, it looks very elegant and beautiful... I'm even holding some clothes!

Taking a better look at my soon-to-be outfit, I notice that it resembles the shape of Tear's dress but it's sort of like Anise's with a really pale lavender coloring... It doesn't really look like the maid outfits everyone else wore in the game... Wait. Waitwaitwait. Holy crap. Tear. If I'm here at the right moment of where the game starts that means that Tear's going to come to the manor and she and Luke are going to go off. What am I supposed to do!?

'_My, my! Aren't you quite pleased? This is for your entertainment my dear. Far better than running, hmmm?'_

"Who's there?!" I turned to not see anyone. Talk about creepy... Someone's in the room though, I mean, I don't go around imagining voices in my head.

'_Don't be ridiculous! I can't show myself in the game! Otherwise it'd freeze and you'd be stuck here!'_

"Are you in my HEAD?! Who are you?!" I'm starting to get really scared.

_'Your play station, obviously, I thought you'd like this. Anyway, I'll give you a short run down of the rules. Number 1: You must beat the game! Number 2: If you let anyone die that's not supposed to, it's game over. Number 3: Don't let anyone know what you do, it's best for a surprise! Seeing as you haven't even beaten the game yet!'_

Was... Was it laughing? "NO. No, no, no! This isn't funny! I want OUT! This isn't some game!" I shouted, wincing and hoping no one had heard outside the door.

_'You'll have fun! I'll be observing. If anything really bad happens I'll help you some. Also, keep in mind your also a Seventh Fonist in the game, not that you'll have much use for being one... Oh well! Have fun, dear!'_

It's a dream. Definitely a dream.

Whatever, I'll play along until I wake up – can't be to long before my parents get back and get me up... Can it?

* * *

I don't like dresses or long shirts. This is the worst outfit in the whole world, how does Anise walk with something so short on?! My hands have been holding the flaps of my 'dress' shirt thing down this whole time I've been trying to find my way to this damn entrance hall.

The game is so much fun but doesn't actually bring to reality how LARGE the manor is. There's a billion trillion zillion rooms, several doors that lead out to the garden and then the central garden, then there's the circularly thingie and then the house thing that's Luke's room (I think). I am directionally challenged and it sucks. I couldn't even find my freaking way to Engeve! How sad am I?!

Oh well. I'm avoiding that rude lady who thought my clothes looked like crap, but I'm stuck with a dilemma. I need to find out where Luke is going to practice and what time it is, otherwise, I'll be stuck trying to get to Engeve with Guy and I don't think that's going to fly. He does have a fear of girls, so trying to hitch a ride with him is probably bordering a complete rejection.

This sucks so badly I'm about ready to just go into one of those rooms and sleep.

Can't do that though, I really have to follow Luke and them... which is going to be a pain. How long have I been walking circles now? Whatever, I make a turn down one of the halls only to see Guy sneaking about, that means he probably just left Luke's room...

"Guy!"

The blond turned his head, a surprised expression on him. "... Yes?"

Wow, talk about pretty eyes! He looks really young and it's kind of expected, but, I mean... he looks like he just turned seventeen or something, not twenty-one. I really used to like him, but right now, I can't say that I'm all to obsessed about looks and Guy's actually said something to me... I've got enough trouble...

He doesn't know who I ammmm... but that's okay! Pere's outside, where Luke will be! "Have you seen Pere? I was told to go get him." I lied to Guy. Oh my gosh. I just told a lie in the game. Oh my gosh.

He kind of gives me a funny look and points down the hall. "He's out in the garden... like usual."

"Oh... Thanks." I mumble wishing I could slap myself in the face. This is great, wonderful! I still don't know how to get outside to the garden. As I walk past Guy (who, by the way, takes like three billion steps to avoid me) I walk straight towards a door that's obviously not where he pointed.

"That's the wrong one... It's the third door on the left down the hall."

I get that funny look from him again, but that's okay! "Thanks!" I manage more enthusiasm in that statement as I hurry off, my hands still clinging to my side.

* * *

I'd always thought the creators of the game decorated the little plaza thing Luke talks to Pere at really nicely but wow. It's absolutely beautiful. The white marble? I think it's marble, it's so gorgeous and the little waterway just makes it all the more attractive and... Pere's flowers are so pretty! Far more than I'd ever expected from a game, but, it's still breathtakingly beautiful. All of the flowers are so healthy looking too...

As a door creaks softly, I get jerked away from my awed state and hide behind one of the pillars and flower beds. Who's coming outsideeee? I bite my cheek as I see it's Van and... well, I'm really surprised.

He's a lot taller than I ever imagined and he's got a rather scruffily look that I hadn't ever noticed in the game. He's really handsome, despite being like... a really older guy. In the game I never thought he was that great, but boy, he sure is good looking now that I see him up close... Cue Guy's entrance.

I can't hear what their saying and it's best to not try, I don't really care anyway, I know most of what happens... basically. Yet, the conversation didn't seem to last long as I'd expected until the famous part of Van and Guy's conversation gets overheard.

" I see, sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough._"_

I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being," his voice soft and soothing, totally not expected, "The Duke, The king and Luke's-"

Cue... "Ah, Master Luke!"

There we go. Now I'm up to speed with all that's going to happen. I just have to sit here for a bit, let them do whatever practice... And think of a way to join the hyperresonance. Fonons and hyperresonances always, always, alwayyys escaped me in this game. I didn't understand AT ALL. So if I jump in when it occurs... does that mean we'll be swept into that Planet Storm thingie than Tear says in Tataroo Meadow... Springs? Something?

Alright, Guy's sitting down on the bench, I think he already said he's going to watch and I missed it... Time to get up!

I take my time slowly going around the little plaza and make my way towards Guy and stand next to him, well close enough so that we can talk, until he glances at me while I'm watching Luke.

His hair is long and it's a unreal orangeish-red hue which was to be expected. I mean, in the game I could really tell who was who, but right now, it's not so easy to tell much differences. It's a lot darker than I expected but the light golden hue at the end of his hair is really obvious if you pay close enough attention.

I still haven't heard Luke talk, but, I don't really care. He was always my favorite of the game, despite how horribly he got bashed up every time, and he looks basically the same way I'd imagined him and seen him drawn. He was slightly tall, about an inch or two above me, and looked toned...

"Need... something?" he asks with some bored curiosity, drawing me out of examining the 'Young Master.'

"Ah... Well, I'm supposed to ask..." it's Master Luke, I remind myself, "I'm supposed to ask Master Luke something from Lady Suzanne and it's kind of urgent. I'm going to wait 'til they get to a stopping point though."

Guy doesn't answer me and looks back to the sparring that's still going on. Guess he doesn't like me to much...

The sparring looks pretty simple, Luke is really given a scarecrow man to demolish and he's moving rather stiffly. Well, I guess it is his practice. Though, I thought he was always a lot smoother with his movements and stuff. What am I talking about? I'm supposed to get close to Luke.

I take a few steps forward and then moved towards the edge of the ring, while Van and Luke still haven't noticed me approaching. It's okay... Just have to stay close... Tear will be here anyyyy minute now. Luke pauses and glances to his side before giving an abrupt stop.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze._

Damn it, it's putting me to sleep… What the hell are the guards doing?!" I could hear Guy dropping to the ground and I pretty much followed suit. Tear's hymns hadn't impressed me until now when I'm about to drop out of the world and into sleep.

"I've finally found you, Vandesdelca! Prepare to die, traitor!" Whoa, her voice is really filled with some hatred and that was not what I was expecting. I glance up to where's she's perched at and I can hardly see her through the sun's glare. I still can't really move and this is going to suck if I don't join into the fray.

"Tear, I knew it!" Way to sound awesome Van, not really. With a quick dodge, Tear flew overheard with her astounding jump that left my jaw hanging open. In the game the somersault was not that great, but she was really stunning especially in her dress... No, no. I had to get up!

I struggled to my feet, on the verge to collapsing, and I could hear Guy also struggling to rise just like me. Tear's stupid hymn does last a really long time, I didn't think it'd be so bad, but it's horrible. I feel really nauseous. Okay, I had a few more seconds to get there. I'm really, really about to drop. Luke says something, but I don't understand, and he swings his stupid little wooden sword which Tear easily parries and there goes the light show. "WAIT!"

Crap, get close. Get close!

My feet aren't working right and I don't think I'm going to get close enough. Van's yelling something but I'm completely deaf and oblivious to the world around. I _need_ to get to Luke and Tear. Now. I'm seriously going to fall. Please. Please, I have to get to them...

It feels like something kicked me, but I fall right next to Luke's feet and I latch onto his leg. I need to hang on, I might be thrown somewhere else rather than where we're headed, but my head is spinning. The sensation of being pulled away from the world is really unpleasant, I feel like I'm disconnected from everything. I have to hang on though... I have too. That was my last thought before everything faded into the dark.


End file.
